A Different Fate
by Sharingan-hater86
Summary: what happens when kakashi refuses to teach naruto who will he turn to. rated m for future lemons, pairings undecided at the moment
1. the bell test a different way

Well everyone I've sort of lost track of where I was going with Rage of the Ranmyaku but I haven't given up I've just restarted the same chapter about six times and scrapped each on so I thought I would start something new and see what you all think. As pairings go I haven't decided for this one but I repeat that I wont do yaoi, Sakura, or Hinata in any of the pairings but besides that it's pretty much an open book so let me know who ya want.

123456789012345678901234567890

I do not own Naruto or any of its characters if I did then Naruto would be a pimp and Sasuke and Sakura would be dead or in a dark room somewhere all alone kuku kuku ( sorry evil laugh was unneeded.

123456789012345678901234567890

They had been sitting there for three hours waiting for their apparently tardy sensei to arrive and tell them what they would be doing for their final test to be gennin but it still seemed like they had a long time to go.

Naruto took a look at his two teammates. He had Sakura Haruno on his team, she had long pink hair, green eyes, but was about as flat as a board, after many times of asking her out and many bruises he finally started wondering what he had saw in her in the first place because she was a devoted Sasuke fan girl which brings us to his other teammate. Sasuke Uchiha was the final member of his team, he had black hair that resembled a duck but in his opinion, with black eyes, average build (though Sakura said he was so hot), his face had a constant glare on it that never let up for a moment. They had met their sensei only once, his name was Kakashi Hattake, an elite jounnin that was supposedly one of the strongest in the village, his hair was silver and stuck up in an angle that seemed to defy gravity, his one visible eye was brown while the other was constantly hid beneath his headband for a reason Naruto didn't know. Sasuke was just sitting there brooding quietly while ignoring Sakura who was constantly trying to get him to talk to him, also constantly asking him out on a date, at that point Naruto finally decided that she wasn't worth it and decided to find someone else but for the moment he had to concentrate on his training. He finally decided to get up and do something so he walked to the nearest tree and proceeded to walk up it without and trouble at all till he reached halfway where he stopped brought out a kunai and charged charka to it and was about to go to the next step when a banshee decided to speak to him finally.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU BAKA" Sakura shouted at him causing him to lose his focus and fall to the ground. After he got over the pain, while Sakura laughed at him he stomped over to her and stared her right in the face his eyes blazing in fury.

"ITS CALLED TRAINNING YOU BANSHEE MAYBE YOU SHOULD TRY IT SOMETIME!" he shouted in he face leaving her and Sasuke stunned into silence by the fact that Naruto, who everyone knew had a crush on Sakura, had just shouted at her and called her a banshee. He walked back up the tree and brought out the kunai but charged too much charka and knocked himself off the tree where he laid on the ground and tried to catch his breath. This was the sight their sensei found when he finally arrived, two of his students staring in shock at the third who was on the ground trying to catch his breath.

"Yo" was all he said as all three turned towards him and waited to be told what they were going to do. "Your mission is to get these bells from me within the time limit, you can use any means necessary to get them and I suggest you come at me with the intent to kill or you will never get them" he said as he held up two bells. Naruto instantly got it and made plans to quickly try and get his teammates to help him, Sakura was just thinking about Sasuke-kun and nothing else, and said avenger was just thinking the others would get in his way and decided that he would do it all on his own. "Now begin!" Kakashi shouted as they all leaped into the trees around the area and hid while he went and pulled out his reading book and waited for them to make the first move already knowing that all three would fail or so he thought…

Naruto quickly created two clones to quickly find his teammates and hopefully have them team up but a few minutes later his clones were dispelled relaying the information that they both would not work with him, he tried a few more times with clones but they all met the same results. Meanwhile Sakura had been knocked out by a simple genjutsu, while Sasuke was now engaged in a fierce conflict with Kakashi and had actually touched one of the bells before Kakashi dragged him into the ground up to his head. Naruto had watched this and developed a plan to get him both those bells, he quickly found Kakashi waiting by a tree still reading in the middle of a large clearing. He quickly jumped down in front of his sensei and made sure neither Sasuke nor Sakura were in the area before he spoke.

"I know the reason behind this test" he stated calmly.

"Oh really?" Kakashi replied with the only visible surprise being a single eyebrow rising up.

"It really was quite simple to figure out, it's teamwork"

"You're correct so why aren't your teammates here with you?"

"Well when the exercise first started I created some clones to search them out and tell them that but the both were destroyed before they even had a chance to talk because they both said I would just slow them down when I know I have trained the most out of all three of us"

"Well I guess we'll just have to find out if that's true, and just to let you know there is a way for you to pass just by yourself and that can only be accomplished by getting both of these bells before times up so lets see what you can do" he said as he put his book away.

"Sure let's go" Naruto said as he walked straight to Kakashi who stood there waiting for a move to be made when Naruto just smiled and said boom as he started to glow. Kakashi's eyes widened as he quickly jumped out of the area as the clone exploded leaving a huge crater, but Kakashi couldn't relax yet as kunai flew out of the trees around him. He quickly used a substitution and swapped out of the area only to feel a kick to the back of his head from two Naruto's. He quickly turned and chucked two kunai dispelling both clones before looking around for where the next attack would come from when he found a Naruto, still not sure if it was the real one or a clone he raised his eyebrow at it before he looked in shock as it held up two bells. He quickly checked his belt to find them missing before he turned his attention back to Naruto.

"When did you grab them?"

"When we were talking before the match I had a clone burrow under ground using inner decapitation and come out silently below you and grab them but the match was fun" he said as both Sakura and Sasuke walked into the area, Naruto walked over to Sakura and offered her a bell in a last attempt for him to see if she was really worth all the trouble he went through, but that thought was quickly dashed as she punched him and shouted about how she would only accept a bell from her precious Sasuke-kun. The bell rang signaling the end of the exercise as they all headed back towards the posts where their lunch was at.

(Few minutes later)

Sasuke and Sakura were standing there as Naruto was tied to the post for trying to take all three lunches before Kakashi finally spoke.

"Well only one of you passed the test" he said as he watched their reactions. Sasuke started to smirk clearly thinking that he was the only one who deserved to pass, Sakura looked terrified of the fact that either way she wouldn't be with her Sasuke, while Naruto looked worried that he wasn't going to be a ninja and ever achieve his dream.

"That person figured out the true meaning of this test and proceeded to try and include the other two but they refused so he is the only one who deserves to pass right N-A-R-U-T-O" he smiled when the boy started crying tears of joy "but I will not teach you I am only required to teach a team of three so you will have to talk to the Hokage about getting assigned to a team, well farewell" he said as he poofed away, while Sasuke looked pissed that the dead-last surpassed him and stalked away with Sakura chasing after him. Naruto was of course still tied to the post and shouting for them to come back but they just ignored him like always. A few hours later he was still tied to the post when a boy wearing a green spandex suit came rushing by and greeted him before pausing and asking why he was tied up.

"Well I was the only one to pass the bell test so they tied me up and left me here so now I can't go see the Hokage to find out if I will be added to a team" he replied.

Just as the boy was about to reply another person came near that looked like an older version of the boy right down to the extremely large eyebrows.

"My glorious student what youthfulness have you stumbled upon today" (an. I find it fun to right their lines youth this youth that) the older clone asked.

"Gai sensei this person has passed his bell test to improve his powers of youth but his sensei has refused to teach him so he needs a team can we help him" the boy asked.

"Of course Lee but first my friend what is your name and who was your sensei?"

"Sorry, my names Naruto Uzumaki and my sensei was Kakashi who I beat by myself and stole the bells from him" he replied proudly.

"You beat my eternal rival, your youthfulness is great indeed so I will speak to Hokage-sama about you joining my team" he said while flashing a blaring grin with his nice guy pose.

"You really want me on your team? But why no one even wants to be near me so why do you? Don't you hate me like the rest?" Naruto asked while tearing up and staring at the ground.

"I'm not like the rest of the village their unyouthfulness is because they don't understand so don't worry I really want to help you to improve your power of youth so you will officially join team guy tomorrow at eight meet at training ground 9 farewell for now my youthful students" he shouted as he disappeared in a blur.

123456789012345678901234567890

Well there we go so give me your vote and opinion on the story so far ja nee


	2. jounin report, deadlast vs genius

Hey everyone here's the next chap of a different fate, I haven't got as many reviews as I would like when it comes to this story and the pairing for it so I ask you to give me your votes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As I've said many times before I don't own Naruto or any of its characters, if I did Sakura would die as well as Sasuke and Kakashi for how they treated them.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In Hokage tower the night of the bell test all the jounnin sensei were there waiting to report on their teams and state who passed and who failed to the third Hokage. The third walked into the room and sat behind his desk and contemplated taking out the newest book his student sent him, but when he looked around the room and spotted Kurenai, Anko, Yuagao, And Hana all in the room he knew he would die if he tried it so he leaned back in his chair and puffed on his pipe as he surveyed the room.

"Jounin-senseis' report on your teams" the third ordered as he brought out a paper to record the results.

"Team 8 consisting of Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Finally Shino Aburame have passed my test and proved they can be a team" stated Kurenai Yuhi, and very beautiful women known as the ice queen by many male shinobi for her constant rejection of all advances, she had long black hair with a body that made many women jealous but the most intriqing asset was her crimson eyes.

"Team 10 consisting of Ino Yamanaka, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara can work as a team when their not arguing with each other" Said Asuma Sarutobi the son of the third Hokage. He had spiky black hair with a beard and was smoking on an almost completely finished cigarette.

"Team 7 consisting of Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki has failed" which everyone rolled their eyes already expecting this although some of them made outraged noises that he had failed the Uchiha. "One member of the team did pass the test however, he showed chunnin level leadership skills and combat skills, and he was able to pull of a jounnin level technique and stole both the bells from me without me noticing. He also tried to include his two other teammates but both of them were either too arrogant or stupid to listen" by this time he had everyone's attention because Kakashi had never passed anyone ever. "I however refuse to teach this person due to personal reasons so I announce that I have passed and actually recommend this person go straight to chunnin for his abilities though he will still need a sensei. I have passed…. Naruto Uzumaki" causing many yells of demon and how could you pass him but not the Uchiha and many more.

"SILENCE" yelled the third as everyone kept on yelling.

"Hattake Kakashi are you sure that he has chunnin level abilities and the responsibility to perform these duties?" he asked in return Kakashi nodded "Then it is final and all we need now is for someone to accept him onto their team"

"I Maito Gai accept Uzumaki onto my team, his FLAMES OF YOUTH know no bounds and I, with my team will help to increase those flames" shouted the green spandex wearing Maito Gai.

"Well that takes care of a sensei, but we can't just immediately promote him to chunnin so I'll give him the rank of chunnin select until the chunnin exams are finished. Oh and Gai don't you dare get him to wear one of those green monstrosities you and lee wear" the third said with a fierce glare at Gai who just nodded.

(The next day)

Team Gai was waiting at training field nineteen for their sensei and according to Lee their new teammate. Team Gai was made up of Rock Lee, the previous year's dead-last, who had no other talents beside taijutsu. Tenten Higurashi, the only girl on the team, she was well rounded in most areas, but didn't use anything but weapons giving her the name The Weapon Mistress. The final member was Neji Hyuuga, the genius of the Hyuuga clan who was obsessed that fate controlled everything, specializes in the Hyuuga clan techniques and taijutsu style. Ten minutes after the appointed meeting time Gai appeared with Naruto right beside him.

"My youthful students I would like to introduce your new teammate to show you his youthful flames of youth Naruto Uzumaki" Gai stated proudly before going into his nice guy pose, causing Lee to start rant about youth while Neji and Tenten just sweat dropped.

"Are they always like this?" Naruto whispered to Tenten while she and Neji just nodded.

"So what were you in this year I was the top kunochi, Neji was the rookie of the year, and Lee was the dead-last" Tenten asked.

"And still is, fate will never let him be anything else. Fate controls us all" Neji started into his spiel about fate, but Naruto interrupted him.

"Bullshit! We choose our own fate, if fate controlled us all then I would've failed that test because I was the dead-last, but instead I the dead-last passed while the top kunochi and rookie of the year failed so don't give me that crap" Naruto spat back at Neji surprising everyone, including Gai and Lee who had stopped hugging halfway through. Neji opened his mouth to rant again but Naruto beat him too it.

If fate really dictates everything then a dead-last like me could never beat a genius like you right?" Neji just nodded " then how about we prove it, I will fight each of you in turn in your own areas of specialty. For Tenten it will be Kenjutsu, for Lee it will be only taijutsu, and for you the so called genius everything goes is that all right with all of you, oh and Gai-sensei will be the referee of course" everyone nodded "so who wants to go first against me" Naruto said as he walked to the center of the field and waited.

The other three conversed for a bit before they decided and Tenten walked onto the field and faced Naruto as she pulled out a scroll and unsealed her blade, it was a thin but long blade with a brown colored hilt in the shape of a dragon, the blade was normal colored with a red design of vines going to the tip. Naruto pulled up on the sleeve of his jacket to reveal a seal on his skin, Naruto was wearing dark black pants with red spirals on the side he had a dark blue shirt with a crimson jacket on top of it. He wiped some blood on the seal and a long zanbato slipped out of the seal comfortably into his hands. The hilt was wrapped in white bandages like Lee wore on his arms, the blade was just like Zabuzas' but is was dark blue with a blood red fox on it facing the tip. They stood facing each other with Tenten pointing her blade at Naruto like she was prepared to stab him while Naruto held his sword straight up behind his back (think wattostu from rurouni kenshin which I don't own by the way). They both charged each other and there was a loud clang as their blades met for a moment before Tenten had to duck away from Naruto. The sword he wielded combined with his strength overpowered her blade so she had to think of someway around it, but unfortunately for her Naruto wouldn't give her the time as she ducked another slash and tried to slash upward at him but he leaned back using the weight of his weapon to help as he slammed it into the ground where Tenten was a second ago before she jumped in to slash him at his waist. Naruto quickly brought up his blade to block and put his other hand on it as well to strengthen the block as him and Tenten pushed back and forth.

"You're pretty good" Naruto commented as he pushed with even more strength causing Tenten to gasp as she slid back a few feet.

"Well what did you expect, I'm not know as the weapon mistress for nothing you know" to which he nodded "but I'm curious where you got the blade and who taught you" she asked as her eyes roamed his blade enviously

"I went on a trip with the third when he went to the mist village and got introduced to the seven swordsman, most of them treated me indifferently and didn't speak much, but one of them, Zabuza the demon of the mist took interest in me and started teaching me and before I left he gave me this sword which I named Kitsune Kubrichi Houchou (fox head chopping cleaver hop I spelled it right but you get the idea). I wield it today in honor of him because a week later the seven swordsman broke up and Zabuza disappeared off the map" he said as he pushed Tenten' sword to the side pointed his blade at her and channeled some charka into it send a fox head made of flames right at her, which she dodged. When she looked up he was nowhere in sight and she felt the blade on her neck.

"I win" Naruto said with a smile.

"No it's a draw" she said which confused Naruto until he looked down and found her blade poking him extremely close to the family jewels causing him to pale and gulp nervously.

"Neither combatant wins the match is a draw" Gai shouted from the sidelines.

Naruto and Tenten backed away from each other and bowed.

"It was a great match we should do it again sometime" Naruto said as they walked to the rest of the team where Naruto would get a half-hour break before the next opponent.

"I would like that" she said with a smile.

Naruto walked to one of the nearest trees and sat down to rest for a bit as he closed his eyes. A few seconds later he felt something on his shoulder and he opened his eyes to find Tenten leaning on his shoulder like a pillow smiling as she fell asleep. _"Oh well"_ Naruto thought as he closed his eyes and passed into the realm of dreams. Thirty minutes later we find Naruto out on the field glaring down at an overconfident Neji._ "It's going to be so much fun to clean his clock"_ Naruto thought as he got into his stance a planned his strategy.

"Let the second match begin"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there's a cliffy for you all and I still need votes for who you want him to pair up with, I won't do Hinata because there are to many of those and it would be annoying to write that stutter, and I won't do sakura because I hate her guts, and yaoi is out of the question. Please read and review ja nee.


	3. Genius falls, council and hattake plots

Well here's finally another chapter of A Different Fate this chapter will conclude the matches of team Gai vs. Naruto and will go on a bit more, there will be lots of Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi because I don't like any of them. So here we go.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

As usual I don't own Naruto or any of its characters

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Neji and Naruto both entered their stances and waited for their opponent to make the first move, but it became apparent that neither one was going to move after the first five minutes so Neji decided to see if he could rile him into attacking.

"No dead last will ever beat a prodigy it is fate for you to lose to me so just give up and accept your fate" He stated arrogantly as he watched Naruto for a single opening.

"Fate huh? What exactly is fate Neji?"

"Fate is unbreakable destiny, I will always be superior to you because you are a dead last and I'm a prodigy"

"What would you say if I told you that I chose to be the dead last and hid any skills I had?"

"Then fate decided that you would choose that"

"So if I beat you then what does that mean?"

"You won't fate is already on my side and you will never win dead last"

With that Neji charged Naruto and they started an intense taijutsu spar with Neji having a clear advantage over Naruto when it came to hand to hand but the strange thing was that Naruto didn't seem to be worried at all about being hit unless it was a major blow while he shrugged off the minor ones. Neji finally found his opening and palmed Naruto right in the heart and smirked until Naruto fell turning into a puddle of water shocking all of team Gai that he was fighting a clone the whole time. He started looking around for Naruto when he saw a large mass of charka coming from the woods to his left so he shifted his stance to a defensive one and waited, but what came out of the woods shocked them all to the core as hundreds of Naruto's poured out of the forest. Neji started fighting them and quickly realized there were more than one type as some of his attacks just passed through while some were at higher levels of fighting ability meaning that he was facing clones, water clones, and shadow clones in which the water and shadow clones were about equal threats. After a fierce battle Neji finally dispelled the last clone and stood there nearly out of charka and seriously out of breath when a single Naruto walked out of the woods and Neji assumed that this had to be the real one so he got ready again and waited. Before he could react though a single Naruto burst out of the ground below him upper cutting him into the air as the first Naruto jumped in front of him and did some signs with his hand out in front of him he shouted Lightning Ball as a ball of electricity slammed into Neji shooting him into the ground and knocking him out.

"So what does your fate say now?" Naruto spat out as he looked down at him then walked to his tree to rest again as Gai rushed over to make sure Neji was okay.

After another half hour rest we find both Naruto and lee facing each other, sliding into their stances lee decides to start things off with a flying roundhouse kick. Naruto tries to catch it but skids back ten feet from the force.

"Wow I have to say that's one hell of a kick you got there lee, things are looking fun now"

"Your flames of youth shine brightly my friend but mine are stronger so let's enjoy a great match"

They both charge each other and start to unless a flurry of punches and kicks, their styles are almost the same with lee and his fast crushing blows and Naruto with his countering defensive style that unleashes critical blows after every hit it was a close match.

"Lee take them off" Gai shouted from the sidelines making lee happy and Naruto confused until he saw lee start to remove weights.

"Now my flames of youth shines twice as bright here I come" lee shouted as he disappeared and appeared right behind Naruto who barely ducked out of the way, this continued on for a few minutes before lee got a glancing blow on him making him stop for a split second but that was all he needed as he started to pummel Naruto around the field before Gai finally called the match in lee's favor.

"That was an awesome match lee we have to have a rematch sometime"

"I would enjoy that my friend"

At this time Neji finally woke up to see both lee and Naruto looking worse for wear and talking excitedly about different fighting styles and moves.

"So who won between you two?" he asked catching their attention.

"Well lee beat me pretty badly once he took off those weights but until then it was pretty even so I tied in kenjutsu against Tenten, lost in taijutsu against lee, and kicked your fate loving ass all around" Naruto said confidently.

"But how did you defy fate?"

"There is no such thing as fate everything happens depending on your choices"

"My youthful students that will be all for today so same time in two days and we will start Naruto on his training and get some missions" Gai said seriously making Naruto relieved when there were no mentions of youth until he saw Neji and Tenten counting down.

"AND MAY YOUR FLAMES OF YOUTH BURN BRIGHTLY UNTIL WE MEET AGAIN" he shouted and then was gone.

Everyone started to leave when Tenten decided to talk to Naruto.

"Hey Naruto want to come to my shop and check out the swords we got and maybe we could…um...maybe get some lunch together" she whispered out the last bit but Naruto still caught it.

"I'd love to Tenten lets go" he said as they walked off together.

(Council chambers)

"Hattake how dare you fail Uchiha-sama and pass the demon, would you please explain why you did so" said Haiashi Hyuuga which got vary degrees of agreement along with mutterings about how the demon should've died.

"I did not pass Sasuke because he refused to learn teamwork, no matter how strong you are you need help sometime and he refused to learn this lesson while the demon did learn it, and the fact that Hokage-sama was watching the test so no foul play could happen so I couldn't fail the demon but I refuse to train sensei's killer" he replied.

"It is the order of this council that Sasuke Uchiha immediately becomes a genin with two other members of our choosing and you train him in using the Sharingan and specifically train this team for the mission that will be an on going s-rank mission for your team, off the record of course so Hokage-sama can't stop it" spoke Danzo.

"What mission would that be honorable council" he asked.

"The death of one Uzumaki Naruto AKA Kyuubi the nine-tailed fox" Danzo said with a smirk that was mirrored by Kakashi as he walked out of the chambers.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Well there we go, I had so start the plotting of the council soon because their always bastards and they need to be slaughtered. Well everyone keep voting for pairing but for now I think I will make this a harem and Tenten has now officially become the first girl.


	4. story poll

Not a new chapter just letting everyone know that the poll is done and the winner was path of the fox lord with the demon, the fox, and the ice maiden a close second but I will finish rage of the Ranmyaku and Naruto never had it this hard first so once their done prepare for that story to be the main one


End file.
